The present invention relates generally to tableware used in a variety of social settings. More specifically, the invention relates to a plate and cup that can assemble together.
Often at social gatherings, such as tailgates or picnics, food items and beverages are served on disposable tableware. A particular guest at such a gathering, who desires both food and beverage, must hold a plate in one hand and a cup in the other until adequate seating becomes available, if at all. In many such situations, guests unsurprisingly have to consume food or beverages while standing up, without a table or other convenient place to set their tableware down nearby. The guest is then left to manage the plate with one hand while using the other to both hold the cup and try to eat at the same time. As a result of this awkward arrangement, spills are more likely to occur. Additionally, since both hands are occupied with the use of these conventional plates and cups, it also makes it difficult for a guest to greet others, let alone hold an eating utensil, napkin, or any additional items. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved plate and cup assembly that allows the individual to maintain a free hand for which to eat or drink.